Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless devices are used for many industrial and environmental applications. Wireless devices may include sensors that measure pressure, temperature, torque, humidity, chemical concentrations, etc. from various media such as liquid, vapor, and gas. Such wireless devices may have antennas configured to transmit sensor information to other devices.